Sailor Moon:Alternate Galaxy
by Seung Mina
Summary: An alternate universe where my made-up twin of Usagi became Sailor Moon and all the madness that goes with it.
1. Episode 1

AN: This is a parody of the Sailor Moon series using my characters, and what if April (my character who is Usako's twin) was kept by the Tsukinos instead of Usako. It might help if you read my previous stories about April; Twins and the Last Days of the Moon Kingdom. I am tryin to rewrite them as I wrote them like ten years ago and they were pretty immature. But still, they help to know who April is, and they'll be a quick read, so don't worry. They're at my other account http://www.fanfiction.net/~brittaniajaxon I moved this story over to my new account so I could put it with some of my other new stories and link to it for my website instead of having a bunch of links ^.^  
  
SMAG  
  
Episode 1 - A Moon Star Is Reborn  
  
The alarm went off. April yawned and rolled over. She sat up and stretched. Then she reached over to click off the alarm on the clock. She lifted the covers and swung out her legs. She slipped her feet into her fluffy red slippers and stood. Her pink hair hung around her face with wild curls near the ends. She rubbed at her green eyes with the back of her hand. She picked up her pile of clothes and walked out of the room into her bathroom.  
  
Downstairs, Mrs. Tsukino was just setting a plate in front of Shingo. She turned and loaded another plate with eggs and bacon. Then she buttered a piece of toast and put it all on the table. April walked downstairs with her school bag. She was in her school uniform and her pink hair was up in odangos. She sat across from her brother. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. Shingo opened his mouth so that she could see a wad of half-eaten food.  
  
"Shingo!" Mrs. Tsukino scolded as she turned and saw it. She placed a glass of juice in front of both her children. "That's not good table manners."  
  
"Did Dad leave already?" April asked.  
  
Her mother nodded.  
  
"That's the third time this week! We all know he isn't an early bird, so what gives?"  
  
"Well, he's gotten a big project that means a lot to the company. He's been working hard on it and if it's successful it'll mean a big raise and a promotion!"  
  
"That's great! Tell him good luck for me."  
  
April looked down at her watch. She jumped up and grabbed her book bag. Her mom held out her lunch as she turned back towards the door. April grabbed it and took off towards school. A block from school April ran into her friend, Megami, and they continued on together. Megami had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a couple inches taller than April. They smiled and chatted happily as they walked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Beryl looked at her four generals. Tendrils of curly black hair tickled her cheeks and shoulders. Her golden eyes smoldered with hate and evil. Her fingers resembled talons with the long sharp nails. She towered over the four figures before her.  
  
"I want energy stolen from those pathetic humans," she said. "Jedeite! You will go right away!"  
  
A man with long green hair stepped forward and bowed slightly. "As you wish." With that he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
April and Megami walked through town after school. They had just gotten their allowances and they were window shopping. They spotted a sale at the jewelry store. They shook their heads and passed it up. The place looked crowded. They just kept on going to the next stores.  
  
They paused in a bookstore and bought a couple of the latest novels by their favorite authors. Then they saw a sale at the music store and each got a CD they wanted. It went on like that until they reached the place where Megami lived. She lived above an ice cream parlor. They paused because they were hungry, and to celebrate the grades on their math quizzes.  
  
"Is that a new guy?" April asked, pointing at the man behind the counter. He had short green hair that was swept back and baby blue eyes that smiled at the customers.  
  
Megami nodded. "Yep, that's JD. Isn't he cool?" Her eyes became little hearts.  
  
April shrugged. "Sorta."  
  
They ordered two cones and then turned to walk outside with them after paying. Both turned to wave to JD when April collided with a massive object. The ice cream was crushed between them. April looked in front of her to see what she hit. She only saw this broad expanse of black fabric. She gasped and looked up. It was a cute guy from Juuban U.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" the guy she ran into asked. He had long blonde hair and green eyes. She stared up at him. "I'm sorry about your ice cream. I'll buy you another."  
  
She shook her head. "That's okay. I'm not that hungry." She still made no move away from him. He didn't seem to care all that much either.  
  
He looked at her odangos. "That's some strange hair. It reminds me of....." He scratched his chin. "Two lollipops stuck to your head."  
  
At that she lifted her chin. "It does not! And I happen to like my hair like this. It's special, and it makes me special too!"  
  
"Well, if two big lollipops make you feel special. All the more power to you." He smirked.  
  
"Oh back off." She shoved at his chest and tried to go around him. She turned and pulled Megami with her.  
  
"See you around, pom pom!" He called after her.  
  
April turned around and growled at him. "Shove it, Ryo."  
  
"Sheathe those claws, pussy cat."  
  
Megami quickly pulled April away before she could leap back at Ryo. "He's just trying to rile you up."  
  
"Well, it was working." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are all the cute ones jerks?"  
  
"That's one of life's greatest mysteries...now let's get going."  
  
~*~*~  
  
April walked through the door of her home. She looked about before stepping into the living room. She saw Shingo playing video games. She could smell mom cooking in the kitchen. Was dad home yet? She headed for the kitchen. Before she got there, Mrs. Tsukino appeared in the doorway holding a spoon.  
  
"Where's you math scores?" she asked.  
  
"In my bag..." April reached in and pulls out the piece of paper. She handed it over to her mother.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "Great, that means I can give you that surprise I planned for later."  
  
"Surprise?"  
  
"Yep, after supper though."  
  
After supper, April and her mother bundled up and headed down the street into town. Mrs. Tsukino wouldn't tell her where they were headed. They were at the end of town before her mother paused. April looked at the building and gasped. The animal shelter!  
  
"The animal shelter? I can have a pet?" She turned to her mom.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino nodded. "Pick anything you like."  
  
April ran into the shelter and looked at each animal. She bent to scratch the heads of a few. She couldn't decide between all the puppies and kitties. Then she came to one on the end. It had a bald spot on its forehead that looked something like a crescent. She made a face, this one was probably abused. She opened the cage and reached in to pick up the cat. It had a beautiful black coat.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino walked up beside April. "Is that the one you want? Ohhh, look at its head."  
  
"Isn't it sad? Yeah, I want this one."  
  
~*~*~  
  
April was in her bedroom later sitting on the floor by her bed. The cat was curled up on her bed and they were looking at each other. April sat thinking.  
  
"What shall I name you?" she said aloud.  
  
"Well, my name's Luna."  
  
April blinked at the cat. "You didn't just talk, did you?"  
  
"Of course I did. I'm your guardian."  
  
"G-g-guardian?"  
  
"Hai, you are Sailor Moon. I am here to restore you to your birthright so you can stop the evil that has returned."  
  
"But I got *you* at the shelter." April giggled. She was sure this was a dream...or she was nuts.  
  
"But you were meant to pick me. Now hurry, I feel something bad in the air." The cat did a little flip and a broach appeared. Luna pushed it towards April.  
  
"This's for me?" April picked it up.  
  
"It helps you transform into Sailor Moon. Just say, 'Moon Prism Power'."  
  
"Wow...Moon Prism Power!" There was a flash of light and suddenly she was dressed as Sailor Moon. Except for rubies on her odangos, she had pearls around them. "Woah, look at me. I'm stylin'." She got up and looked in her mirror.  
  
Luna cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I think you have some business to attend to."  
  
Just at that moment she heard a scream, she didn't know how, she just did. And, it sounded a lot like Megami! She looked at the cat before going to the window. She couldn't go out the front door looking like this. She jumped out and headed for the ice cream parlor to save her friend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megami screamed as the monster closed in on her. She was cornered. Jedeite stood behind the monster. He smirked as he disappeared with a word for the monster to take her energy. Megami closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But, it never came. She opened her eyes to see someone attacking the monster.  
  
"I am the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon. I fight in the name of love and justice...and friendship! I will punish you!"  
  
"Ahh, someone out trick-or-treating?" The youma laughed.  
  
"As if! I'm 17 years old!"  
  
The monster grew impatient and slung one of its tentacles in Moon's direction. She dived to the side to avoid it. Then more tentacles came flying and she had to dive from place to place to dodge them all. She was growing tired when a pink rose came flying at one of the tentacles that was about to hit her. The youma reared back in pain. Moon looked up, there was a guy standing on the second floor balcony in the shadows.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you have been awakened." A voice deep and rich came from that direction. "Use your tiara on it!"  
  
Moon blinked at the figure a bit before nodding and turning back to the youma. "Moon Tiara...Action!" Her tiara turned into a spinning disk and she hurled it at the youma. It screamed in pain before disappearing.  
  
Megami was passed out against the wall. Moon made sure she was okay before dashing up the stairs to catch the mystery man. He was just half way out the window when she found him. In the moonlight she could see that his outfit almost resembles one of her favorite heroes, Zorro...she hid a smile. This guy's outfit was midnight blue, though. A blonde ponytail was ruffled by the breeze outside. She stepped a bit closer and could see his emerald eyes through the mask.  
  
She noticed he was studying her too. She blushed. "Thank you for your help...."  
  
"Gemini Knight, your protector."  
  
"My protector?" She felt disappointment. "Then it's just your job to save me?"  
  
He smirked. She had a weird sense of dèja vous. "I didn't apply for it...but it has its perks." He eyed her again.  
  
She took a step closer. "You have to protect whoever's Sailor Moon? Who told you that?"  
  
"No, I protect *you*. And no one did, it was like...I can't explain it. It was like a calling I guess, something I already knew."  
  
Moon cocked her head to the side. "Me? Then you know who I really am?"  
  
"Not really, but I'll probly find out some day." He held his hand up as she's about to tell him. "No, don't tell me, cause I'm not gonna tell you who I am yet. It's too risky at this point."  
  
She frowned. "You don't trust me?"  
  
"Nothing like that." He came back in the window for a moment. He walked over to where she stood. "The Negaverse has spies everywhere, exposing our identities to anyone, even each other, could be dangerous."  
  
"We have to untransform some time, and it's in private...so we co-" He cut her off by planting a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"No, just go home and rest. This was just a first of many battles." He turned and finally lept from the window. She ran over, but he was long gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
April was sitting in class daydreaming about Gemini Knight. Megami waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Woohoo, earth to April," Meg teased.  
  
"Hmm?" April looked up at her slowly.  
  
"What's your deal today? You have a totally bad nightmare, too?"  
  
"Nope, I had a great dream."  
  
"So you're lingering in dreamland, ne?" Meg winked. "Tell me about it."  
  
April sighed. "I was with this knight. He had long blonde hair and green eyes. He saved me from a monster and gave me a kiss afterwards."  
  
Meg smiled. "Very romantic. Oh, time for class. We can talk some more at lunch." She moved back over to her assigned seat as the bell rang.  
  
Mrs. Matsukai walked in and sat at her desk. She nodded to the students before placing her glasses on her tiny nose. Her violet hair was pulled back in a French twist. Eyes of the same color crinkled at the corners. She cleared her voice before beginning.  
  
"I have an announcement," she began. "We are going to have a carnival here at school. Students can break into groups to runs booths at it. And, for others, there's going to be a talent show." She pulled out a pen and readied it above a pad of paper. "Now, is anyone ready to sign up for something."  
  
Most of the kids in the class raised their hands immediately. She sighed and started calling on kids. She scribbled as each kids told her what they wanted to do, or which group they were going with.  
  
Meg passed April a note. April opened it and read, "You gotta sing for the talent show." She looked at her best friend and shook her head. Meg looked at her and forcefully nodded her head. April sighed and gave a shrug. "Okay." She raised her hand to inform the teacher.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night April was leaning against the window looking out at the sky. Luna came up onto the bed next to her and nuzzled her hand. She absently petted the cat's head. Luna looked up at her with worried, red eyes.  
  
"What happened last night?" Luna asked.  
  
"I met my 'other' guardian." April murmured.  
  
"Other guardian??"  
  
"Gemini Knight, he saved my life."  
  
"Hmmm, how much do you know about him. Are you sure he's with us?"  
  
April touched her lips. "He has to be...I'm very sure."  
  
"Tomorrow we need to look for your teammates, the other senshi."   
  
"Uhh...I have something to do for school tomorrow."  
  
"April, you have certain duties as Sailor Moon."  
  
"I just got my powers yesterday, it can wait." April closed the window and pulled back the covers to climb in. She patted the pillow for Luna to lay down. 


	2. Episode 2

SMAG  
  
Chapter 2 - Carnival of the Damned  
  
The next day after practice, April and Meg walked down the row of halfway constructed booths. In a couple days they would be ready for the carnival though. April was still dressed up from the rehearsal in a blue velvet dress and her pink hair was in curls, piled on top of her head with tendrils falling around her face. One of Meg's flower wreaths was around her head, making her look like some old Irish dancer. She smiled and looked to see what the other students were doing. She paused by a palm reader's booth.  
  
"Who's doing that one?" April asked.  
  
Meg shrugged and they headed over to it. A guy with slicked back green hair was working on decorating the inside. He turned when he saw them. He had on glasses over his blue eyes. He extended his hand to them.  
  
"Hello girls, I'm Jenai, do you girls attend Juuban High also?" He smiled amiably.  
  
"Hai, we were just noticing your booth," Meg said and smiled back as she shook his hand.  
  
"What booth are you doing?"  
  
"I'm working with some other girls on flower wreaths for girls, and ivy crowns for guys to wear."  
  
"And you?" His eyes turned to April. Luna, who had tagged along, nudged her foot.  
  
"Um, I'm singing in the talent show." She glanced down at Luna. The cat gave a slight shudder as a signal to her.  
  
"I can't wait to hear it. Do you girls want a free palm reading right now? Once in a lifetime offer for being the first to my booth."  
  
Luna nipped at April's ankle. "No thanks, I have got some work to do at home."  
  
"I'll have a go at it." Meg smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, April."  
  
April and Luna walked away from the booths. April sat on a bench looking out on the lake. No one was really around at that time. She looked down at her cat guardian.  
  
"So, what was up back there?" April asked.  
  
"I was getting a bad feeling. I don't know if it was him or the booth. Maybe both."  
  
"He seemed nice enough."  
  
"Heya, pom pom. Talking to your cat?" a voice said from down the path. She turned and looked to see Ryo.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she watched him come near her. He sat on the other end of the bench. Luna stood and padded over to him to sniff at him slightly. He smirked and lifted the cat into his lap. He petted her gently while looking back at April.  
  
"Your cat?" The sun was glinting off his long blonde hair, giving him a sort of false halo effect. His green eyes danced.  
  
"Her name's Luna."  
  
"I heard you singing. I was passing by and trying to see what was going on. I sorta stayed to listen to the performers. You have a beautiful voice."  
  
April looked at him steadily. She didn't know what to make of him. "Thanks." She said shortly.  
  
Ryo leaned over and fingered on of the curls that was laying against her cheek. "You're dressed very nicely, too. After you perform tomorrow, will you accompany me about the carnival? Maybe have some dinner, too."  
  
"Uh," She blinked at him. A college guy was hitting on her. She sat totally frozen. Luna nudged her hand and gave her a tiny "meow." She looked down and Luna nodded almost imperceptibly. She looked back up at Ryo. "Okay."  
  
He grinned widely. "Great. I'll see you then." He stood and with a gentle tug on her curl, went on his way again.  
  
April looked down at Luna. "What was up with you?"  
  
"I was getting a good vibe from him," Luna almost looked like she smiled a little feline smile.  
  
April shook her head. "I never figured you for a matchmaker. We can go for a walk through town now, maybe see if you sense the other senshi." She stood. Luna nodded and followed behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saturday before the performance, April and Megami were sitting in some chairs off to the side of the stage. Meg was staring at her feet. She was sort of slumped in her seat, too. Her hair was barely combed and one of her wreathes was sitting askew on her head. She just had on jeans and a pink blouse with sandals on her feet. April, on the other hand, had on the same blue velvet dress as yesterday and pumps. Her hair was again curled and piled on her head, which was ringed by a flower wreathe.  
  
April looked at her friend. "You don't look that good."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Meg rolled her eyes...which had slightly dark circles under them.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She sighed. "I just feel really tired, even though I slept all night and went to bed really early. I'm probly getting sick or something. I'm usually one of the first to start with the cold season sicknesses...but usually you get it right at the same time."  
  
"I don't know. Just drink lots of orange juice, it's sposed to help." She smiled. "Guess what? I've got a date with that college guy after the performance."  
  
"Oh, cool, Ryo?" Meg looked up and April nodded. "Will you come with me and see that palm reader's booth? You didn't have time yesterday and it was really cool. He gives you this little charm afterwards." Meg lifted her wrist to show her friend.  
  
April looked, and as she did she felt her broach start to glow. She looked down and covered it with her hand. Luna suddenly jumped across her lap and snatched the charm off Meg's wrist. Luna took off and Meg was about to go after her when the show started.  
  
~*~*~  
  
April walked out with Meg after the show. Ryo was standing by a post and watching her walk over. She smiled. "Meg wants me to come with her to the palm reader's booth."  
  
Ryo looked at Meg and then back at April. "Okay, sure. I'm interested in what he's got to say about me." He winked.  
  
They headed that way. People were milling around near it and most of them had a charm, too. April's brows furrowed. Something didn't feel right. Meg led the way through the crowd and into the booth. The three sat across a small table from the man from yesterday, Jenai. He looked up at April.  
  
"Oh, you're back," Jenai smiled. "And you brought another friend. Sit, and I'll read you both. I'll just start the preparations for a good reading." He lit some incense on the table and the vapors wafted upward.  
  
April's eyes got wide seconds before she inhaled. She then started coughing and wheezing. She hugged herself as she tried to breathe in. Meg moaned and patted her on the back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about the incense and your asthma," Meg said sympathetically.  
  
Ryo stood and helped April up. He assisted her out of the tent. Outside she started taking in big gulps of breath. Then she looked up at Ryo with watery eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, go inside and get your reading. I'll chill out here for a few," April smiled weakly.  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He went back inside and she leaned against the outside wall of the booth. She felt something drop on her foot and she looked down. Luna was spitting out a bad taste into the grass and the charm was on her foot. She bent over to pick it up and she straightens.  
  
"You got a strange feeling about it, too, didn't you?" April asked Luna.  
  
"Hai, I'm going to take it back to analyze it."  
  
"But the carnival ends tonight."  
  
"Then he'll probably make his move tonight."  
  
April turned as she heard rustling. Meg and Ryo were coming out of the booth. Ryo had a charm in his hand. He walked over to her. Meg waved and walked off. Ryo looked down and saw Luna.  
  
"Your cat again," he smiled and gave her a pat.  
  
"Ryo, lemme have that charm, please."  
  
"Sure, I'm not going to wear it anyways."  
  
He reached out to hand it to her when she noticed people around them -with charms- dropping to the ground. Just as she touched the one in Ryo's hand, both sparked. The first dropped from her hand shortly. The other kept attached between her and Ryo, shocking them hard. Then Luna leaped and knocked it away.  
  
Ryo rubbed his sore hand. "That's some cat."  
  
"I know."  
  
They turned as a youma appeared and started to steal people's energy. April gasped and moved forward, and then she remembered where she is. Ryo took her arm and looked at her sternly. "You gotta get out of here. I'll try and help some of these people."  
  
"That's nuts."  
  
"Just do it." He gave her a quick kiss then turned to shoo some of the surrounding people away from the danger. She blinked and touched her lips for a second. Then she snapped out of it and went into the trees to transform. She ran back out and faced the youma.  
  
"Hold it right there! I stand for love and justice...and hope for a bright future! I will not let you steal these people's future! In the name of the moon," she struck a pose. "I will punish you!"  
  
The youma turned and hurled razor sharp charms at her. She jumped out of the way and landed in the grass. She quickly rolled out of the way of more attacks. Then a different charm was hurled at her. It hit her in the abdomen and vines popped out to wrap around her. She struggled, but couldn't move.  
  
Then a pink rose flew past her. The tip ripped the vines and she could flex her arms to break them finally. She sat up and saw the rose was implanted at her feet. She touched a petal and then looked up. Standing not too far away was Gemini Knight. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Sailor Moon called to him.  
  
"Hurry and stop the youma, Moon."  
  
"Hai," She stood and faced the youma. "Moon Tiara ACTION!"  
  
The disc of energy hit the youma and it disappeared. She looked back at Gemini Knight. He was walking into the trees. She took a deep breath and hurried after him. She didn't get to far into the small forest when arms caught her by the shoulders. She gasped as it took her by surprise. She looked up into shining green eyes.  
  
"Why do you pursue me?" He asked.  
  
"Because...well....I," She searched for words. She didn't exactly know what was going on either. "I want to get to know you." That was true.  
  
"Someday," he leaned over and gave her another kiss. Something nibbled at the back of her mind.  
  
"I really don't like kissing people I don't know," she shot back as a last ditch effort.  
  
"Would you rather I stop?" he teased and gently pulled her further through the trees. They came to a small clearing. The afternoon sunlight streamed through the branches above.  
  
"Is this private enough for you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He looked down at her pleadingly. "You've got to let go. There really is NO place that is safe enough. Even though we transform and untransform without problem normally. I can't take that chance with you...it has nothing to do with not trusting you, but to do with putting you in danger."  
  
Moon looked up at him slowly. "Then, can you just kiss me again, once more?"  
  
"Just once more, I have someone I need to get back and find before they notice I'm missing. You probably have to, too."  
  
She nodded slowly. He cupped her face and gave her a deep, lasting kiss. Her mind went fuzzy. But, not long enough later he pulled back. He stepped back and released her. He gave her one last tortured look before disappearing into the trees. This time she didn't follow, but untransformed and took her own path out to the carnival.  
  
Luna was out there looking for her. "Where'd you go off to after the battle?"  
  
"I talked to Gemini Knight," April said. Well, they had talked, too.  
  
They started walking down the path when Ryo finds her again. "Hey, ready for dinner now, sweeting?"  
  
April looked up at his tall form from her small height with her round pixie face. She smiled with her little pert lips. "Hai, I am." She looked at Luna and gave the cat a motion of her head, which meant for her to go home. Then she turnd back to Ryo. "Where're we going?"  
  
"Anywhere you want," he took her hand and they strolled out the gate. 


	3. Episode 3

SMAG  
  
Chapter 3 - DJ Love Is In  
  
Beryl was sitting on the throne with blazing eyes. She looked down on Jedeite. "You have failed miserably! It is but a little girl!"  
  
Jedeite stepped forward. "With all do respect, she is very powerful...and smart!"  
  
"But we will be more powerful! You aren't fit for my army if you can't hack it." Beryl raised her hand and Jedeite started to cry out protests, but she ignored them. Energy flowed from her hand and he disappeared. "Now, who thinks they can do any better?"  
  
Out of the shadows another general appeared with short-ish black hair and light silver eyes. His face did not look harsh like the other generals. "I will, my lady."  
  
Beryl nodded. "Go now, Nephrite."  
  
~*~*~  
  
April and Megami were in April's room reading teen magazines. They had the stereo turned up with their favorite CD in. April hadn't got much sleep the last few nights. She had been torn between her attraction to Gemini Knight and her budding relationship with Ryo. She looked almost as bad as Meg had the other day when she had got that nasty charm.  
  
Meg looked over at her with a worried expression. "Are you feeling okay? You look as sick as I did the other day."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. I'll be okay in a day or two," April lied. She couldn't tell her friend her problem without revealing her other identity. She wished she could though, but it was like that movie she saw once. *It's for me to know, and them to find out.* She sighed inwardly.  
  
"Hey, look at this, that DJ Love from the local radio station is coming here," Meg pointed to a page in one of their new magazines. "It's the new one, with the sorta love advice show. He helps you with your love probs."  
  
April snapped out of it at that. "Love advice? When's he coming?"  
  
"This Saturday!"  
  
"I guess we better plan on being there." She wondered how she'd make it until then without falling apart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day after school, April said good bye to Meg at the ice cream parlor after walking her home. She turned and started heading towards her street. But, before she did she was going to stop by at the drug store to find something to help her sleep better plus she had to refill her asthma medication. The pharmacist recommended some herbs and rang them up.  
  
She turned to go with her bag when she once again, just as a week earlier, ran into an expanse of black clothed chest. She dropped her bag and she felt the bow on her uniform get slightly lighter. Ryo's arms went around her to stop her from toppling backward. She reveled in them until her mind reminded her why she was in here. "Excuse me." She said softly.  
  
She moved away and bent to pick up her bag. She turned and saw that he had bent to pick up her broach that had fallen off. He was studying it intently. She reached over and took it from him. He gave her a weird look before straightening up.  
  
"You don't look so good, gettin sick?" He asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," she placed her broach back on her bow. Then she clutched her bag to her. "I'll see you later."  
  
She turned to leave and he took her arm. He looked like he wanted to say something, then changed his mind. "You don't have to act cool around me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Hai, you were all, 'excuse me'...'see ya around.' " He glanced at the clerk and took her outside, completely forgetting why he went in there in the first place. April looked at him fully for the first time since they had bumped into each other a second ago. He didn't look well either. He pulled her to the side. "If you have regrets about us...dating or what not, just say so."  
  
"No! Never," she shook her head. "By the way, you look sick, too. You came in to get medicine obviously. You can go back in, I won't keep you. You shouldn't even be out."  
  
"Look who's talking. And, it's nothing that a cold shower and a good night's rest won't fix."  
  
"Cold shower?" She blinked...and then it dawned on her and she blushed scarlet. "Did I...?" He nodded and she looked away, now thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"And, now, I'm sure I won't have a problem sleeping tonight." She didn't see him glance at the broach.  
  
"That's good..." She still had her face turned to the side.  
  
He chuckled. "Your eyes won't melt if you look at me." He took her by the chin and turned her face his way. "So, what's in the bag?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then that clerk just ripped you off," he took it and started to open it.  
  
"Hey, that ain't none of your business." She started trying to grab for it, but he simply held it out of reach of her short height. "Well, that's not fair." She planted her tiny hands on her small hips.  
  
"It never is with a tall boyfriend."  
  
"Hmm...but I know how to even it up." She started tickling him a bit, but when that didn't work she reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him towards her and planted a deep kiss on his lips. As soon as the arm drooped, though, she snatched the bag back and looked up at him with a smug smile.  
  
"Hey, that's a personal foul or something," he grinned down at her.  
  
"Do you really wanna know what's in my bag?? Are you afraid it's birth control or something?" She coyly pulled out only the asthma medication. "I just needed a refill."  
  
"I was only giving you a hard time," he gave her a quick peck on the forehead. She looked up at him then, studying him it seemed. Then she put the medication away and smiled.  
  
"I gotta go," April smiled and turned to go. Ryo put a hand on her shoulder to halt her, she looked back at him questioningly.  
  
"Friday night, do you wanna..." He let it hang.  
  
She nodded. "Sure."   
  
She continued down the street. Ryo watched her walk away with a strange half-smile on his face. He stood leaning against the wall of the alley twirling a pink rose between his fingertips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saturday afternoon, Megami and April were in the park with a crowd of other lovesick girls waiting for DJ Love. April chewed her nails thinking about her encounter with Ryo. Oh well, her problems with Ryo and Gemini Knight were why she was here to get advice. Hopefully, this DJ Love person could help her. Her pink odangos were ringed with little white buds, with the ends of her hair ponytails a bit wavy. She had on a flowery sundress with sandals. Megami's blonde hair was pulled back in a blue bow. She wore jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
Finally, the music that usually heralded DJ Love's segment on the radio played over the loud speakers. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer. A tall man walked onto the stage, and he was young. Surprising since he was supposed to be so wise. His black hair was spiked up in the latest style and he wore sunglasses. He smiled to the crowd and took his seat.  
  
"Okay, today I wanted to answer your love advice, personally! Don't you give better advice when you know more about the person? Am I right?" He smiled. "Now, I'll try and do as many as I can...but I can't do everyone, I'd be sitting here for weeks probably." He chuckled and the crowd laughed, too. "Plus, everyone that I talk to gets this cute little pin that says, 'DJ Love saved me!'."  
  
April looked at her lap. She sure hoped he was as good as all that. She also hoped Ryo would not find out about this little advice clinic... How would she explain that she was torn between him and some mysterious man that saves her from daemons and kisses her at night...Then she would be forced to tell him about being Sailor Moon! Because if she did not...the stuff about some strange guy fighting daemons and then kissing her in the middle of the night just sounded strange.... She sweat dropped.  
  
People were chosen from the crowd for DJ Love to help. Some cried while he comforted them and some raged while he calmed them. One guy (yes a guy!) got up there and asked if he should propose to his girlfriend, and then turned around to really propose in front of everyone. Then DJ Love's eyes moved in their direction and stuck on Megami all of a sudden. He pointed to her and waved her up.  
  
Megami glanced at April. "Come up there with me, you don't have to sit beside me...but be there...maybe he'll be nice enough to do you afterwards." Her eyes pleaded with April.  
  
"Okay..." They stood and moved up to the stage. April stood to the side while Megami sat by the DJ.  
  
"Who's your friend? Is...she your-" DJ Love began with a worried look.  
  
"No...NO!" Megami waved her arms and for some reason he looked a bit relieved. "She's here for a little support, she's my bestest bud."  
  
"Oh, I'll do her right after you if she needs it." He removed his sunglasses to smile at Megami. "I can't believe someone like you would need help with love, though."  
  
Meg looked at him as if she did not know if that was a compliment or insult. "Well, that's sorta my problem...I want to attract a date..."  
  
April looked off to the side. She saw the couple that just got engaged walking towards the gate. The man looked exhausted...maybe it was all the excitement. But, then she saw other previous contestants that suddenly looked like they have not slept in weeks. Something was wrong here, and as if to prove it Luna was suddenly there beside her. She kneeled down beside the cat, sure that no one would hear them over the din of the crowd, they would think she was just baby talking the kitty.  
  
"Luna, I'm getting a bad feeling about this thing," April said.  
  
"Good, you're developing an awareness of situations quickly," Luna purred with delight. "But...down to business...you're right. And like the charms at the carnival, I think those pins are to blame."  
  
"Me too...and Megami is about to receive one."  
  
"Intercept it before she can put it on."  
  
April nodded and turned to watch Megami.  
  
"How about tonight at seven o'clock," DJ Love was telling Megami. "And once other guys see you out with me they'll realize what a prize you are."  
  
April's eyes bugged. Meg was going out on a date with the guy giving out the evil objects?! She just about fainted. Meg stood up and DJ Love handed her a pin. She turned and smiled at April as she walked over.  
  
"Wow, what luck! Your turn," Meg beamed. She fumbled with the pin.  
  
April took it from her. "Nah, I changed my mind. Here, let me-oh! I broke the clasp...I'm so sorry, it doesn't matter anyhow since you'll get to go on a date with him." She threw the pin into a trash bin as they walked out.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be the envy of all the girls at school!"  
  
As they leave through the gates to the park, April spotted Ryo across the street. Caught red handed, they happened to be standing under a big banner advertising DJ Love. She pulled Meg to the side with her before he can see her. They stopped just around the corner. Meg looked at her.  
  
"What was that?" Meg asked.  
  
"Ryo," April panted. "I don't want him to know I needed love advice...or I'd have to explain why. Look to see if he spotted me."  
  
Meg peeked around the corner. "Uh-oh, he's coming this way." Her friend started walking away. "I better stay out of this, so I'll just go get ready for tonight."  
  
April's mouth dropped open. Her bestest bud was abandoning her! She was standing like that with her hands on her hips when Ryo finally rounded the corner. He smirked. He was wearing his usual jeans and blue shirt that was half open under the heat of the day.  
  
"You can catch bugs like that, y'know," He said.  
  
She started and spun around. "Hi, Ryo."  
  
"You must not have seen me a second ago, cause I know you wouldn't intentionally avoid me, right?" He moved a step nearer to her.  
  
She smiled. "Of course not, I was just waiting here for you to catch up." Okay, that even sounded lame to her. She toyed with her sundress.  
  
"Oh, okay," He stepped closer. "You gonna tell me why you were in the park at DJ Love's show?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Just because I was in the park didn't mean I was there for that!" Good one.  
  
"But I saw you on stage with Megami." He stepped closer.   
  
Grrr, he had her. "I was just there for Megami. What were you doing there?" Good, turn the tables and change the subject.  
  
"Megami told me the other day when I ran into her that you two were gonna attend DJ Love's show there. I wanted to see why you would want to talk to him," He stepped even closer and he was almost on top of her. She looked up at him and gulped. Oh gawd, she was in for it.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She slapped herself in the forehead. "Noo....ummm... I'm sleep walking."  
  
She closed her eyes and lifted her arms like a zombie. She turned and started to walk into the street and oncoming traffic. Ryo grabbed her first and dragged her back up onto the sidewalk. He pulled her against him and she gasped. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
"I know you're still a virgin," Ryo looked at her with steely eyes. She opened her mouth but he covered it with a hand. "That wasn't an insult, I know you are too good of a girl to be like that. And, you told me yourself that you were saving yourself until you were married... unless you up and got married without me."  
  
April was not sure if that was a joke so she continued to stare up at him with big emerald eyes.   
  
"I just want a simple answer," Ryo's voice grew softer. "Please."  
  
Then she remembered that not everyone there had a 'problem'. She gulped. "I just wanted some advice from him...about us," Okay...make this good. "We really don't know each other that much...before a couple weeks ago, we barely saw each other. B-but then, all of a sudden we're like all over each other....well, not literally all over each other...but we probly would be given half a chance." She groaned, she had told the truth pretty much, but she was babbling a bit. She took a deep breath and continued. "I just wanted to know if people could really just suddenly be sooo..." She let it hang.  
  
"In love?" He held her face in his hands. One day when she found out everything like he had the other day, he would have to tell her that her eyes were so expressive so that knowing her like he did, he could read her like a book and knew that she was lieing about why she had been there. He already knew, but wanted to make her sweat. She would hurt him for it later, but it was funny now. Considering he was both men that she was torn between and needed advice on. He chuckled inwardly. He dipped his head and kissed her.  
  
She moaned and reached up to play with his wind ravaged hair. She thought she liked blonde hair, both her men had it. "Yeah...something like that." She smiled. "Am I off the hook now that you drug that out of me?"  
  
"First you gotta say you'll have dinner with me tonight," He tightened his arms around her.  
  
"We just went out last night."  
  
"You sick of me already?"  
  
"No... okay, I will."  
  
He had to do this to her. "I'll come get you at seven."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "No! I mean...I have something planned then...can we go at five? Please?"  
  
"Sure thing...I'll see you then," He gave her another kiss before releasing her. She smiled and ran off. He was not sure if what he should think about this little test. Happy that she had kept her night job a secret and her knowledge of Gemini Knight to herself. Or a bit sad that she had lied to him. He shook his head. He would just be happy she loved him... in both his guises. He turned and walked away whistling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At half past six, Ryo returned April home. He dipped her and gave her a kiss. Then they sat on the steps for a few minutes and he toyed with her pink hair that was once again out of its odangos. For their date she had pulled the top back into a heart-shaped bun and curled the bottom half. He wound his finger in one of her curls. They had decided that to make her feel not quite so rushed and in love with a stranger that they would get to know each other...tell each other more about themselves; and they had not stopped all night.  
  
"How long have you had Luna?" Ryo asked.  
  
"About as long as we've been going out," April looked at her watch. "I need to go soon..." She looked up at him. "Have you had any others?"  
  
"Pets?" He toyed with the curl a bit more. She gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean' and he smiled. "You're my first serious."  
  
She blinked up at him and smiled slowly. He prodded her and she shook her head. He tugged her close and gave her a kiss. "I'll let you go." He stood and walked towards his car. She sat watching him leave...from behind. (What a view!)  
  
Then her father came around the corner and through the front gate as Ryo was leaving. The two guys nodded to each other as they passed. Mr. Tsukino looked at his daughter afterwards. "Was that your boyfriend?"  
  
She blushed and nodded.  
  
"Very nice looking, invite him to supper soon. I think I've seen him around before, good kid." With that her father walked in.  
  
April sprung up and ran down the street towards the restaurant that Megami was going to be with DJ Love. She wheezed a bit when she got there, but ignored it. She searched the area until she saw her friend. She spotted them in the corner. She sighed and crouched down to watch. They were sitting way too close for her liking.  
  
Then he leaned over to say something in Megami's ear. April strained to read his lips, but she was interrupted by a commotion outside. With a sigh, she turned around to check it out. Her eyes rolled heavenward, just the timing. Another monster. She jumped up and ran around the corner to transform. When she came back out she gasped, the monster had Megami!  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled at the monster.  
  
It turned its face her way. "You want to be next?" It cackled. Its voice was like grating rocks.  
  
"No, I'm here to stop you! I'm the pretty sailor suited fighter, Sailor Moon!"  
  
It dropped Megami and the others that hung from its tentacles to come at Sailor Moon. She dodged out of the way with a cry of alarm. She kept up with the tentacles, but it was getting tedious. She had to do something. Then she heard her name being called, "Sailor Moon!" She turned as she dodged tentacles. She twisted her ankle and fell down onto the street.  
  
"Oh lord," Gemini Knight rushed towards her. Before he got there, a tentacle snaked towards her and lifted her off the ground.  
  
Something slashed the tentacle and the monster screamed in pain. He catched Sailor Moon before she hit the street again. They both turn to see a small senshi with shoulder-length violet hair and flashing blue eyes. She held a glaive in her hands with a drop of blood on the blade.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon called out. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"You're most welcome, fellow senshi. I am Sailor Saturn." The girl bowed her head slightly. "I'll take care of the monster, you take care of your ankle, Sailor Moon."  
  
Gemini Knight nodded. He started to carry her off, she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I want to watch her." He stopped and turned her so she could see better.  
  
Sailor Saturn lunged at the monster in a flurry of slashes from the glaive. Soon, the monster was minus the tentacles and plus some gashes. Saturn went in for one last lunge to impale it. The monster screamed and disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon pointed towards her friend Megami and Gemini Knight carried her over. He gently set her on the ground. She knelt beside her friend. She looked up as someone cast another shadow near her. She looked up to see DJ Love.  
  
"You get away from her," Sailor Moon said. "I know who you work for."  
  
He changed into his general uniform. "I'm Nephrite...but I mean your friend no harm."  
  
"Like I trust you..."  
  
Gemini Knight put a hand to her shoulder and she looked up. He nodded and picked her up again. He carried her to the sidewalk. She looked up at him puzzled.  
  
"You didn't see the way he watched your friend... I believe him... he cares for her," Gemini Knight said. "I know that look that was in his eyes." He was looking down at her with his stunning green eyes and she got the feeling he was giving her that same look.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed. "Okay... I'll leave it... but only because I'm starting to trust you... I don't know why."  
  
He chuckled. "Will you be okay getting home?"  
  
She nodded and he set her down. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. She hobbled into an alley and powered down, then made her way home. 


	4. Episode 4

SMAG  
  
Chapter 4 - The Problem With Beauty  
  
April limped a bit. Her ankle wasn't that bad, she would be over it in a day or two. Megami and her were walking down the street. Megami was almost on cloud nine over the DJ Love/Nephrite thing. He had even told her his real name, though not the stuff April knew about him. April looked at her friend worriedly.  
  
"I know I can't tell you not to see him, but at least promise me you'll be careful, please," April said.  
  
"I understand and I will," Meg smiled.  
  
April felt like shaking Meg but knew that it would do no good. She looked up and saw a poster advertising a beauty contest. The winner would get a small part on a new television show. That would take her mind off things for awhile. She took an entry form and turned to see if Meg wanted to enter, but saw her friend was gone. She shook her head and started for home.  
  
She was reading the form as she walked. They wanted to know her weight? Yikes! She looked down at her stomach.... she should probably go on a diet. She looked up as she noticed Ryo coming her way. Her heart bounced around in her chest at the sight of him. Oh yes, she knew what Megami felt.... she was in love.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," He stopped in front of her. His blonde hair was loose around his green clad shoulders today. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. "What's that in your hand?"  
  
"A entry form for that beauty contest," April said.  
  
"Oh, don't enter that thing. It's just for anorexic girls with big teeth, you know, little petite things."  
  
April cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, but you're not anorexic with big teeth, and you don't need a beauty contest to tell you that you're pretty." Ryo pulled her into his arms, taking the entry form from her. He dropped it to the ground. "Don't enter."  
  
"Okay," Her arms went around him and on one hand her fingers crossed as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good, now I have a class to get to, I'll see you later."  
  
After he's gone, April turned to bend over and grab the entry form. She straightened and turned to rush off. She almost bumped into another girl. They both kind of skidded to a stop and blinked at each other in surprise. The other girl was surprisingly an inch or two shorter than April. She had purple hair pulled back by a black headband and big blue eyes. She was a couple years younger than April.  
  
"Excuse me, gomen nasai," April bowed slightly with embarrassment.  
  
The other girl blushed. "I should have watched where I was going."  
  
"Nonsense, I'm just a ditz." She giggled and so did the other girl. "My name's Tsukino April."  
  
"I'm Tomoe Hotaru." She stuck out her hand with a smile. April shook it. "Are you really going to enter that beauty contest?"  
  
"Yeah, the prize sounds really awesome...a part in a television show. I probably won't win, but it sounds like fun. I need to go on a diet first, tummy's getting round."  
  
"Nonsense, you're beautiful."  
  
April shook her head. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, I was on my way to get something to eat, want to come with me?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not hungry." April took out a pen and scribbled her number on Hotaru's hand. "I don't know, but even though I just met you, I feel like you're a kindred spirit."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night April came downstairs with a gym bag. She headed for the door and was stopped by Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Where are you going, April?" Her mother asked.  
  
"To the gym to exercise some."  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"I'll get some on the way." April kissed her mother's cheek before running out the door.  
  
She got to the gym and swam some laps in the pool to warm up before going to the exercise equipment. Hours later, she crept back into the house all tired out. She went up to her room and crashed on the bed. She drank the last of the water from her water bottle before curling up to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, April met up with Ryo as she was headed to school. He looked at her. He put out a hand to brush her hair back from her face. Then he kissed her forehead. He walked along beside her.  
  
"You look tired, have trouble sleeping still?" Ryo looked at her with concern. If it was bothering her this much maybe he should just tell her so she could get a good night's rest.  
  
"A little I guess, but I read somewhere that exercise makes you sleep better and gives you more energy. So I started working out at the gym." April smiled. "It's fun, and don't worry." Her voice got low in an imitation of him. "I drank plenty of water."  
  
"Good," He pulled her close. Her buns were a little messy today. Hmmm, maybe there was a first for everything. Usually they were flawless with the years of practice.  
  
April bit her lip, she had not told him that she had skipped supper and only had a slice of cantaloupe for breakfast. If she had told him that, she would have to explain the real reason she was exercising and why. She was going to enter that beauty contest after he told her not to. But, who was he to tell her not to anyways. He was just her boyfriend, she could dump him if he overstepped his boundaries. She glanced at him... oh, he would find ways to keep her from entering... and without making her mad enough to dump him... Damn him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night April made a sandwich before walking out of the house, telling her mom she would eat it on the way to the gym. She ate the tomato slice on the top, but dumped the rest in a dumpster on the way there. She returned home a couple hours later and crashed on her bed even though it was early. The next morning she walked with Ryo to school. Her uniform was messy and her hair was only in pigtails without the odangos.   
  
~*~*~  
  
By the next Friday, she was starting to look really sick. She went to school with her hair down and her bow a mess. Meg fixed it for her when she got to class. Meg also combed out her hair and at least pulled it up into a ponytail. (Note: Her hair if you haven't noticed isn't quite as long as Usako's is, it's about the length of Rei's or Minako's...and up in odangos or a ponytail is a bit longer than Mako's...) April slept through most of class, and it was her favorite, history.  
  
During P.E., she passed out while they were playing basketball. Meg and another girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes helped April to the nurse's station. They figured she must have gotten heat stroke and released her from school early since it was almost time to go home anyways. Meg called Ryo to come.  
  
Ryo came rushing into the nurse's station just before the bell rang for the end of the day and the week. He knelt in front of April.  
  
"You okay, little one?" He asked. His green eyes were wide with concern and his hair was a mess. He ran a hand over her forehead. "A little fever... how do you feel? What happened?"  
  
April nodded. "I'm okay, I just got tired."  
  
Ryo picked her up and carried her out to his car. She felt a lot lighter, but he dismissed it as he set her in the passenger seat. He drove over to his apartment. He carried her inside and set her on the couch with some water. He called her parents to let them know where she was. Then he turned back to her.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, which looked like he had been doing a lot from the state of his hair. "Look, if you're still having problems sleeping, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
She blinked up at him. Eh... there was something she had to tell him... but his might be good. She would wait and see before confessing.  
  
"April... little one... there's something I have to tell you... you might get mad when I tell you this, but you have to understand that I had my reasons," Ryo started pacing. "But, I care for you so much that I guess I have to tell you before something seriously bad happens to you. When I got that call today it scared me... I can risk telling you the secret to keep you in good health." He stopped. "April, I know you're Sailor Moon... and I'm Gemini Knight."  
  
He waited for the gasp... or scream... or whatever reaction she would have. But there was nothing. He turned to look at her. She was passed out on the couch. Her head lolling to one side with her mouth half open and jaw slack. She was slouched down a bit. He rushed over to her. "Oh, god... April?"  
  
He couldn't get her to respond so he called an ambulance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
April blinked her eyes at the whiteness. When her vision came back into focus, she was in a hospital room. She looked to the side and saw Ryo's head near her leg. One hand gripped hers and the other lay across her stomach. She coughed around her dry throat and his head came up.  
  
"April? How are you feeling, little one?" He asked as the hand on her stomach moved to the side of her face. "You gave me quite a scare, and your family, too, when I called them."  
  
"What happened?" She tried to sit up some.  
  
"You blacked out on my couch. I called the paramedics. You little fool, they found out you have not been eating. And, your mom says you go to the gym every night, too. What were you thinking? Let me guess, it's that stupid beauty contest I told you not to enter." He looked at her angrily. She paled and tried to shrink back into the bed. "You were going to enter behind my back, weren't you? Did you think I was too stupid to find out? What were you thinking?"  
  
April's eyes watered. Sure, her parents had lectured her before, but it was different coming from the man you loved... especially when he looked fit to murder you. "I'm sorry." She choked out.  
  
"I had to watch while they had to feed you through a little tube! Do you know what that's like??"  
  
April bowed her head.  
  
"I just don't know whether to kiss you or wring you little, anorexic neck. I told you...I told you that beauty contests were anorexic freak shows..." His hands curled in the sheets. "You know, it would serve you right if I dumped you right about now." His jaw clenched.  
  
April started to cry fully then. "I know."  
  
"But I'm not going to." Ryo sighed.  
  
Her head came up and she looked at him with watery green eyes. "You're not?"  
  
"No," He got up to sit on the edge of her hospital bed. "This is a time when you need me the most. And, no matter how much I want to throttle you... I do care for you." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss.  
  
There was a knock at the door. A nurse leaned in and held out an envelope. "This came for Miss Tsukino."  
  
Ryo went and got it. He looked at April and she nodded. He opened it and read it to her aloud. "Sailor Moon, I have taken Megami hostage. Come to Starlight Tower at midnight to retrieve her. Nephrite."  
  
April sat bolt upright. She laughed nervously. "Why would someone send that to me? Heh... hehe..."  
  
"How much did you hear before you blacked out?"  
  
That threw her for a loop. She blinked. " 'There's something I have to tell you...' and then I started fading out...I'm sorry...But-"  
  
He cut her off. "I'll finish for you quickly, cause its already 11:30. I know you're Sailor Moon."  
  
Her jaw dropped. She reached out a hand. "H-h-how?"  
  
"The day in the pharmacy when you dropped your broach. I had seen it before, up close enough to study it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well.... that would be the secret I had to tell you. I was going to tell you because I thought you were feeling sick because of lack of sleep, still. Which... because I can tell most of the time when you lie... must be the truth, even though it wasn't the cause of your sickness. You're having trouble sleeping for the same reason I was until I found out who you were... I was in love with you and Sailor Moon, and confused on how I could love two people. Do you see where I am going with this?"  
  
April was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. "You... you're... you're Gemini Knight?"  
  
"Yes, little one."  
  
"Oi vay..." She put her hands to her face and fell back into the bed.  
  
"We have to hurry, April... Nephrite's waiting with Meg." He strode over and started unhooking her from the machines. He tossed her some clothes. "Get dressed and I'll tell them you're sleeping so no one comes in."  
  
"But I can transform."  
  
"You'd be naked when you powered down, little one. Not that I wouldn't mind... but just in case of emergencies..." He hurried out the door.  
  
April pulled on the khaki skirt and white blouse. She was pulling on some keds when Ryo came back in. He smiled. "I can carry you most of the way there... you can't be totally better and we need you in good shape for fighting Nephrite and his monster of choice. Obviously he knows that you're sick, too."  
  
April sighed. "If you must..."  
  
"Is being carried by me so bad now that you know?" He teased.  
  
"Ha ha..."  
  
They both transformed and Gemini Knight picked Sailor Moon up. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached Starlight Tower. He ran in and took the elevator to the top. He climbed the stairs to the roof and walked out. He put Sailor Moon down.  
  
She looked around. "Megami?"  
  
"Over here," Nephrite called.  
  
Sailor Moon and Gemini Knight spun around. Nephrite stood to the side with Megami. Sailor Moon started to run towards them, but Gemini Knight held her back.  
  
"I thought you loved her! How could you do this?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I had no choice, Queen Beryl will kill me unless I do as she says," Nephrite looked down at Meg. "I don't want to hurt her, so just make it easy on yourself by giving in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No, little one...don't!" Gemini Knight gripped her arm.  
  
"I can't risk Meg."  
  
"Well I call his bluff, he won't hurt Megami."  
  
Nephrite fell to his knees. "What am I to do..."  
  
Sailor Moon thought. "I have an idea..."  
  
She walked over and whispered in Nephrite's ear. He looked up at her and noddded. She glanced at Gemini Knight.  
  
"Take Meg to the side and out of the way," Sailor Moon told him.  
  
"Don't I get to hear the plan?" Gemini took a step forward.  
  
"No, the less that you know the better, only me and him need to know. They could torture you and Meg to get details if you knew, we can't have that. So just stand back, plus... if she doesn't know, it'll be all the more real. Revive her after we start the battle."  
  
Gemini Knight's jaw clenched and he looked like he was going to refuse for a moment. "Okay." He said gruffly as he scooped up Megami and took her to the side.  
  
"Ready?" Sailor Moon looked at Nephrite.  
  
He straightened and nodded. She took a few steps back. They engaged in battle, throwing kicks and punches at each other. He knocked her back and then threw balls of energy at her. She rolled out of the way. Gemini Knight revived Meg and held her back.  
  
Sailor Moon took off her tiara and threw it at Nephrite. It cought him in the chest and he fell back. Meg screamed and Gemini Knight tightened his hold on her. Nephrite got to his feet shakily. Sailor Moon took out her moon wand and aimed it at him. She built up energy and let it out at him in a big blast. He exploded as it hit him. Smoke is everywhere and Megami was screaming.  
  
When the smoke cleared, all there was left was a scorch mark on the ground. Gemini Knight finally released Meg and she ran forward. She knelt by the burned roof tile and cried. Sailor Moon looked at her as Gemini Knight joined her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said slowly. 


	5. Episode 5

SMAG  
  
Chapter 5 - Meet My Little Friend  
  
A week later, April pulled Megami down the path in the park. She smiled. She was feeling healthy again. Her hair was in two long braids. She was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved pink blouse. Megami still looked a bit down. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she only dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"There's someone I want you to meet," April said as they came to a bench with a guy sitting on it. He was dressed casually in slacks and a polo shirt. From behind you could see his short black hair glinting in the sun. "He just joined our school and I've been showing him around."  
  
Meg pulled on her arm. "I don't think I'm up to meeting new people..."  
  
"Come on, be polite." She pulled Meg in front of the bench. "Megami this's Yasuda Lei, Lei this's Morino Megami."  
  
Meg gasped. The boy looked like a younger version of Nephrite, no wonder April had practically dragged her here to see him. Her hands flew to her blushing face. Lei stood up.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Megami," He said as he pulled her hands from her face.  
  
April slipped away. She walked down the path with a smile. All of a sudden arms went around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She squealed and kicked her legs. Ryo pressed a kiss into her hair.  
  
"That was a nice thing you did for Meg," He said as he put her down.  
  
"So you've figured out my plan," April smiled.  
  
"Bah, you're always predictable, little one."  
  
She lifted a brow. "Yeah-huh." She reached out and tugged on the end of a lock of his long blonde hair. He was wearing tight black jeans with an open blue button up shirt. "You suck at lieing."  
  
"Would you prefer I be a seasoned con-artist?" He took a hold of both her braids and used them as reigns to pull her towards him.  
  
"Nah, I'd just go find a real one."  
  
"And maybe I'll go find someone a bit taller. I'm starting to get a crick in my neck from bending down to kiss you." He made a face of mock pain and held his neck.  
  
April pulled him over to a bench. She stood on it and was able to look him straight in the face. "I'll start carrying a stepladder with me, too." She joked.  
  
He pressed her to him and kissed her. "I have a race today, my motorcycle on a small track on the outskirts of town with a friend from college. Come and be my cheerleader, like usual."  
  
She looked at him sternly. "Should you really be doing that?"  
  
"It's fun... and it's legal."  
  
"Well... okay, so I can be close by in case you hurt yourself."  
  
"What? You won't cheer for me?"  
  
She crossed her arm and lifted her nose in the air. "No."  
  
"Come on..." He picked her up off the bench and set her on the ground with a kiss. "Lets get going, little one." He lead her towards his car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the track outside of town after he bought them some lunch. They went to the back to unload his motorcycle from the rig. April sat against the back of the rig pouting. She looked around and wondered who he would be racing against. The guy must be late...hey maybe he wouldn't show up so Ryo wouldn't have to race.  
  
"Hey, there's my friend now," Ryo said looking past her.  
  
Darn. She turned and looked, then gasped. His opponent was a girl! There were two girls standing there but it was easy to see which one would be racing. She had shortish brown hair and slanted green eyes. She wore the classic racing outfit. The other girl was dressed too nicely to race on a motorcycle. She had curly black hair that hung past her shoulders with pretty violet eyes.  
  
"Hey, 'ruka, Michi, this's my girlfriend that I told you about, Tsukino April," Ryo came up beside her. He leaned towards April. "And these are my friends, Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru. I'll be racing Haruka...see, she brought her own cheerleader. So you gotta cheer for me to make it even."  
  
April ignored him and gave Michiru a smile. She just nodded to Haruka, she wasn't happy with the one helping her boyfriend hurt himself.  
  
"Oh, you're right, she's very pretty," Michiru smiled back. "He talks about you a lot."  
  
"After about two hours it gets very annoying," Haruka added teasingly.  
  
April blushed.  
  
"Oh, leave her alone," Ryo put an arm around her waist and lead her around the car to the track they would be racing on.  
  
He sat her down with Michiru and then went back for his bike with Haruka. They both wheeled their bikes onto the track. Michiru turned to April.  
  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you back there, but one of the things he says about you is how beautiful he thinks you are and what a pretty smile you have," She said. "And I was just slightly shocked to see how true it was, you know how some girls are less pretty than loved ones can make them seem... you know... beauty is in the eye of the beholder sums it up. But you really are as pretty as he made you out to be." Michiru looked down. "Just listen to me babble... I'm so nervous. I get like this every time Haruka races... and this's more dangerous than a regular stock car... oh, now I'm probably scaring you..."  
  
April looked at the girl beside her. She obviously wasn't the only one unhappy with the racing today. "Yeah, that was what the little comment about cheering was for. I told him I wouldn't cheer for him if he's doing something stupid... maybe I'll give a small cheer if he wins..."  
  
The two girls exchanged a small smile as the race began.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Afterwards, Ryo pulled his goggles off his dirty face and grinned victoriously at April. Haruka walked towards him to shake his hand. Michiru and April had already been standing, cheering on their riders. They ran onto the track. Ryo took off his helmet and shook out his long hair. He caught April in his arms.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to cheer me on," He smiled through the dirt that left an outline of the goggles around his eyes.  
  
"I was cheering for Haruka," She sticked out her tongue at him and then smiled. "You needed some of my good luck to win."  
  
Haruka was near them. "That's right, it was shear luck you won, Sazaki."  
  
"You're just a sore loser, Tenou." Ryo replied. "Rematch sometime?"  
  
Haruka nodded with a smile. "May the loser treat everyone to pizza?" She put her arm around Michiru.  
  
Ryo looked down at April. "Want pizza, little one?"  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
He handed her the helmet and goggles to hold while he picked up his motorcycle and Haruka did the same. He wheeled it back to the car and onto the rig. He secured his bike before taking the helmet and goggles back. He stored them in the back seat before helping April in. He closed the door and walked to his side. He followed Haruka's car to the pizza place.  
  
They were going inside as April hears a familiar meow from around the side of the pizza place. Now that Ryo knew she was Sailor Moon, he also knew about Luna. She looked up. He had heard it, too. He nodded to her and she followed the sound into the alley while he made an excuse for her. (Ha! You probably thought I forgot about the cat...actually I did, sorry she wasn't in last chapter....hehe)  
  
"Luna?" April peered into the darkness. She looked down as something furry brushed her ankle. She knelt down. "What's up? You've been kinda avoiding me since you found out that Ryo knew..."  
  
"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen sometime. At least that takes a weight off your mind and heart," Luna said. She saw the look April gave her. "I'm not without compassion."  
  
"Sorry. Now, why're you here?"  
  
"I got a tip that the Negaverse has already sent in the next general to replace Nephrite...looks like they didn't investigate too hard. They were probably glad to see him go after his failures and his affair with Megami. By the way, that was a nice thing you did...you would have made Queen Serenity proud."  
  
"Who's Queen Serenity?" April asks.  
  
"Oh, I haven't gotten around to restoring your memories of the Moon Kingdom, have I?"  
  
"Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Hai, now hold still. This won't hurt. I'm going to use the Luna Mind Meld to restore your memories."   
  
A beam of energy shot out of the crescent moon on the cat's head and connected with April's forehead. There was a flash and April was sitting against the wall stunned. Luna crawled up into her lap.  
  
"Are you okay? I know it's sometimes a bit much all at once."  
  
"Yeah...boy...I was a princess? That's so cool. And that Sailor Saturn that I met briefly was there, one of my friends. Hmmm and there were three others that were my friends...and Serenity was my mother. Ryo was there briefly, too. I vaguely remember someone else that was close to me..." April looked puzzled.  
  
"You'll get it back eventually. Anyways, be on the lookout, I feel deep energy near by. It may be some more of the other senshi, so keep an eye out for them, too."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Good luck," Luna lept from her lap and scurried off down the alley.  
  
April got up and brushed herself off. She walked into the restaurant and found the others. She scooted in next to Ryo and he threw his arm around her casually. She smiled at him and then looked down at the menu.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After lunch, they decided to go for a walk through town. Haruka and Michiru went with them. Ryo drew April close and put his arm around her as they walked. Beside them, Michiru and Haruka were unabashedly walking with their hands linked. She felt her sixth sense tingle and looked around. She spotted Hotaru down the street and waved to her. The young girl smiled and hurried their way.  
  
"Hey! Great to see you again," April smiled.  
  
"Same here," Hotaru responded.  
  
Ryo had pulled her close again. She looked up at him, he could sense something, too. She knew by the look in his eyes. "Hotaru, this is my boyfriend, Sazaki Ryo." She motioned to the others who were watching interestedly. "These are his friends, Michiru and Haruka. I'm sorry, I forgot your last names."  
  
"That's okay," Michiru beamed. "Nice to meet you, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru looked at the two women, and the two women looked back. They seemed to be having that same "moment" April and Hotaru had felt when they met. Ryo was holding her with tense arms, he felt the exchange and it made him nervous. That was because he could not feel what the girls all felt. They felt as if they were meeting a long lost family member though they had never met before. That was why, unlike Ryo, they were not afraid of this feeling.  
  
"Would you like to join us, Hotaru?" April asked which got her a look from Ryo. He was confused and she would have to explain it later. She squeezed his hand in a silent message.  
  
"Sure, but I won't be intruding?" Hotaru glanced at Ryo.  
  
"Of course not, he spends enough time with me." April gave a cheeky little grin and Ryo swatted her backside in retaliation.  
  
They continued to walk down the street a bit more, chatting away as they go. They went on for a bit when they heard screams. Without paying attention, April dashed off around the corner to see what was going on. The others followed her, just as eagerly. There was a youma in the street that looked to be half-robotic. It easily picked up cars and threw them at people. Then wires shot out to lasso the victims so that it could start draining energy. April was about to continue forward when Ryo gripped her arm. The others were looking at her in concern.  
  
"Haruka, go get people to stay away from this place," Ryo told his friend. "Hotaru, is it? Go call 911 quickly. I'll try and get some of those people out of there."  
  
"WHAT?!" April's eyes nearly popped out of her head as the others ran off.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I was trying to get them away so we could transform, my silly little one!."  
  
"I knew that..." She fibbed as she headed into the shadows of the alley. She grabbed her locket. "Moon Prism Power!" She transformed and then rushed out after the youma without waiting for Ryo, she knew he would be there soon enough. He was probably going to do as he said first, anyways, and get some of the victims out of there while she distracted it.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon began her usual speech. "I am the pretty sailor suuuuuuu!" She was cut short as a wire shot out towards her.  
  
The wire grabbed the arm she had been pointing at the monster with. It tugged at her and she fell forward. It then started dragging her further into the street as she screamed and kicked.  
  
"World Shaking!" A ball of energy hit the monster and it released all it's victims. People fell to the ground unconscious. Sailor Moon turned her head to see where the attack came from. She saw two senshi standing together some distance down the street. She looked to the side and spotted Sailor Saturn there, too. She slowly made her way to her feet.  
  
"Saturn, you returned," Sailor Moon said as the monster behind her gained its composure.  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded as she held her glaive out in front of her towards the monster.  
  
Sailor Moon turned back to the monster and took a hold of her tiara. She spun it on her finger before letting it fly at the monster. It screamed in pain as the tiara made contact. Then, Sailor Saturn sprung forward and made the final blow with her glaive. It imploded and disappeared.  
  
The senshi all looked at each other. One of the two new senshi nodded towards a rooftop of a building across the street. The others nodded and jumped into the air. They landed and became still as they studied each other.  
  
"I have already met you, Sailor Saturn," Sailor Moon spoke first before turning the two new girls. "So who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune and my partner, Sailor Uranus," The one with wavy black hair said.  
  
"We know who you are, Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus said. "We've been keeping an eye on you, princess."  
  
"So you already know about the moon princess stuff?" Sailor Moon blinked at them.  
  
All three nod.  
  
"Can I find out who you really are?" She asked slowly.  
  
They all looked at each other and finally nodded to each other. "Sure." They powered down, even Sailor Moon did. She gasped and stumbled back.  
  
"You two? And Hotaru?" April's hand fluttered to her chest. She took a breath. "Well...that would explain the strange vibes we felt between us when we met."  
  
There was a small mew off to the side and April turned. It was Luna. She walked over and lifted the cat into her arms. She introduced the new senshi to her feline guardian. Then suddenly Gemini Knight jumped onto the roof and she started.  
  
"Why'd you run off?" He asked before noticing the others. "Uh...I mean..."  
  
"It's okay, Ryo," April said. "It turns out they were the other senshi that joined the battle down there." She turned back to her new friends. "And as you've just guessed, Ryo is Gemini Knight, my other guardian."  
  
"Ah, so that's the strong bond I felt between you two," Michiru smiled at them in her pretty way. April blushed and glanced at Gemini Knight.  
  
"We better get going," Haruka said and they all took off. 


End file.
